


double knot

by voidslantern



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Black Paladin Lotor, Canon-Typical Violence, Come as Lube, Galra!Shiro, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, shiro has a knot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidslantern/pseuds/voidslantern
Summary: “A profound bond is required to cement our alliance with the Blades,” Allura announces a few days later. “Lotor, Coran, and I have worked tirelessly with Kolivan to meet all of the traditions and customs of both our peoples.”“There will be a wedding,” Lotor picks up, adjusting the lapels of his casual jacket. “One of ours shall wed one of theirs, to put it in simpler words. Coran and Kolivan shall officiate.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112
Collections: Sheithlentines 2021





	double knot

**Author's Note:**

> my Sheithlentines gift for dear Ayra ♥♥♥ i was so happy when i found out you're my giftee and i loved both of your prompts, please look forward to my second gift for you!! i will post it tomorrow ♥

They’ve met on a battlefield.

Pidge was hurt, badly enough to knock her out cold. Keith was the only one close by, pinned with his shield raised, the only defence the Green Paladin has between her and the onslaught of Galra sentries.

They are stranded on an asteroid while above them the sky flashes with the rest of the Lions battling, keeping that flagship and its cannons preoccupied. One blast down and Pidge and Keith are done for, defenceless out of their unresponsive Lions. Keith listens to alarmed commands Lotor barks to Hunk and Lance, to Allura’s worry from the Castle ship, Coran’s scrambling to keep up with the repairs…

Down on this blasted asteroid, Keith sees no end for the swarm of sentries, no way out. It’s been a long fight. Strength begins to leave Keith, his body already bears several hits. It won’t be long before his shield falls and Pidge and he get captured, or worse. Resigned to his fate, Keith stands tall until the last moment, until he cannot tell where reality mingles with the visions of an exhausted mind.

But… here it is again! A tall figure, taller even than their Black Paladin, rushes past as quick as a lightning. One sweep of an enormous, two-handed sword, two — there is an opening among sentries, a bit of light Keith has doubted he’d see again. He’s too exhausted by then to help, he’s already struggling to keep upright. Keith only manages a pained little yelp when a stray shot grazes his thigh and with a thud, he collapses in the dirt near Pidge.

* * *

He wakes in stages. His body hurts, his mind struggles to make sense of his surroundings. It’s light, and quite barren safe for the cot he’s on and a small table by his bedside with what looks like a water pouch sitting on it. Of one thing Keith is certain: he’s not on the Castle of Lions. The thought sobers him up, sending him to sit upright, immediately to yelp in pain. A dark figure emerges from behind the sliding door — a tall, broad-shouldered Galra. Frightened, believing he’s been captured, Keith pushes away, trying to find a way out or at least a weapon as his heart hammers on in his chest.

“Shh, it’s all right. You’re safe, Paladin,” the newcomer says softly, with a polite bow of his head.

Keith stares at the Galra. His features, though as alien as once Lotor’s and Allura’s have been to Keith, are open and kind, and undoubtedly handsome. A proud chin, a broad jaw, some slight dusting of fur on the sides of his face and large, feline ears paired with vertical slits of his surprisingly grey irises, like stormy sky back on Earth… Keith swallows down his curses, though watches the other person warily.

“Where’s Pidge? …The Green Paladin?”

“She’s resting in a room adjacent to this one. She’s already awake — Ulaz, our healer, is with her.”

“Can I see her?”

The Galra shakes his head. There’s a tuft of stark-white bangs in his otherwise black hair. It stands up at odd angles as if licked by a cow. Keith finds himself staring, and the Galra shifts on his long legs, self-consciously running an enormous palm through it. Keith notices his hand is a prosthetic, which prompts him to wonder if the scar across his nose and cheeks came from the same battle.

“You need to be cleared by Ulaz, first.”

“Hm. Where are we?”

There’s a faint, monotonous rumble that suggests they are on a ship, but asking for more information never hurts. Besides, the Galra seems talkative enough, and at ease. “We’re in orbit of Verr-5, the Harpi system. It’s far away from any of the Empire’s units, so we’re safe, for the time being.”

“And my team?”

“Are on their way to pick you up, by now.” The Galra’s face darkens. “It was a tough fight. It’s a miracle you’ve made it out unscathed.”

Keith’s aching body begs to differ, but the Galra is right. Both Pidge and he are alive, and so is the rest of the team. Out on that day, the odds weren’t in their favour.

“I’m Shiro, by the way,” the Galra says suddenly. He almost sounds sheepish. “I uh— saved you and the Green Paladin.”

“Oh!” The size comparison seems to match with their mysterious rescuer, Keith notes and finds himself blushing at the sight of all that muscle and strength hidden beneath the dark, skin-tight armour the alien is wearing. “I’m Keith. And thank you for saving us, and providing shelter.”

Shiro’s lavender cheeks tint with purple. “Ah. You’re welcome, Keith.”

At that moment, another Galra, in a similar armour but with several distinct differences in the chest-piece, enters Keith’s room. Shiro hurries to introduce him as Ulaz, and the doctor proceeds with checking on Keith’s well-being. Shiro understandably excuses himself, and Keith doesn’t see him again until his team with Lotor and Allura in the lead comes barging through the door. Pidge is in the room with Keith, too, her head bandaged, but otherwise, she’s fine.

“Keith, Pidge!” Hunk comes to hug, scooping them both up. Keith whimpers in pain, still quite sore, which summons Shiro, his grey eyes ablaze. The room immediately becomes small with him in it. Lotor, however, greets him most amiably. There’s a lot of banter, being the gang of misfits they are, and with some stunned silence, Keith finds out that their mysterious Galra benefactors are in fact a rebel group fighting against the Empire ever since Zarkon became a tyrant. It is all too much happening at once with the rest of the team all crammed up together in one tiny room, but Keith stares at Shiro whenever he thinks he is unnoticed, something warm swelling at the centre of his chest.

* * *

“Blades of Marmora, huh?” Keith says to Shiro on the eve of Team Voltron’s departure. “Quite a mouthful.”

“Just shorten it to ‘Blades’ and you’ll be fine. We rarely invoke Marmora these days.”

Keith grins up at him. It’s been a whole quintant of rest at the Blades’ ship and now that both Keith and Pidge have been approved by Ulaz to leave, Lotor and Black are here to take them back to the Castle of Lions. Before that, Lotor is having talks with Kolivan, the Blades’ leader, about a possible alliance between the Paladins and the Blades.

Keith is looking forward to it, as well as to seeing more of Shiro. The big guy turned out to be a snarky, sassy little shit who entertained both Keith and Pidge for the past twenty hours on and off. He told them stories of the Blades, little snippets of the antics they’ve been up to during Shiro’s time with them. Pidge bothered him about the material of his suit and the technical specs of his arm. Keith spent that time admiring Shiro. He’s rarely found himself attracted to anyone, aside from a few confused attempts at crushes when Keith was barely entering his teenage years, but Shiro… Shiro is something else. Tall, broad, thick. Inappropriate fantasies plague Keith now, often painting his cheeks in crimson when Shiro would look at him in a way that suggests that he _knows._

Keith’s only wish is to see Shiro again someday, and when he voices the sentiment, Shiro conveys a similar desire. Lotor eyes them both for a moment, an unreadable expression on his sharp features. With their goodbye still ringing in Keith’s ears, he finds himself wishing to stay for longer.

* * *

Time passes. Lotor mentions an official alliance with the Blades a few times, and Allura and Kolivan discuss the details. That, and formulating a further plan of action, takes them about a month. Shiro and Keith get to see each other once more, and Keith is oddly pleased to notice Shiro’s gaze lingering on him. They train together for a while, Keith with his bayard, having decided his dagger isn’t a match to Shiro’s two-handed sword. And well… Shiro fights like a whole legion embodied in a single person. Keith’s appreciation of him grows until he can’t quite control himself any more and, after a breathless defeat, he kisses Shiro soundly on the lips. After, Shiro can’t stop grinning. They part that day not just as friends, but as something more.

* * *

"A profound bond is required to cement our alliance with the Blades,” Allura announces a few days later. “Lotor, Coran, and I have worked tirelessly with Kolivan to meet all of the traditions and customs of both our peoples.”

“There will be a wedding,” Lotor picks up, adjusting the lapels of his casual jacket. “One of ours shall wed one of theirs, to put it in simpler words. Coran and Kolivan shall officiate.”

“Oh! And who is the lucky loco?” Lance asks, his eyes aglow in anticipation, no doubt imagining all the gorgeous Galra women all lining up to submit their claim for Lance’s hand in marriage. Pidge squats at him, but it doesn’t dim Lance’s excitement one bit.

“Keith,” Allura says. “You’re an honourable young man, good in and out of battle and—“

“And as far as we know, you aren’t promised to anyone?”

Keith thinks of Shiro but still confirms that he is not.

“Then, do you agree—?”

It is not a question for Keith at all.

“We need all the help we can get,” he says, his heart heavy. When he became a Paladin, he knew he would have to make sacrifices. Too much depends on the outcome of this war, and he won’t be the reason why Voltron loses the only ally they have. “I will do this.”

It’s just words, nothing has happened yet, but his heart still sinks.

* * *

For the next several weeks, Keith hardly hears of Shiro but one night he returns to a message left on his console. Keith’s heart does a violent lurch when he realises it is from Shiro, that the Galra is busy on some sort of a mission he cannot talk about but once he’s off, he’d love to see Keith again.

Keith is not big on reading between the lines but he wishes that the subtext he’s gleaned turns out to be true.

* * *

Shiro finds Keith on the eve of the arranged wedding. It is almost… fitting.

They meet on a space station run by the rebels not far from where the Castle of Lions has landed. It’s small and lousy and most definitely suspect but with Shiro’s enormous bulk and the sharp sword across his back, no one approaches. Or perhaps it is simply the glower on Keith’s face Shiro teases him about that scares strangers off, but either way, they are left to their own devices. Keith doesn’t believe his impending marriage is going to limit his freedom — just a few more obligations added to his already long list of duties as a Red Paladin and Lotor’s right hand. Not like it is in character for Keith to be unfaithful to his spouse but… Shiro is right here and Keith means to lay down the groundwork for always being available not just for friendship with Shiro.

And, well. The initial confidence Keith had before he set off to hang out with Shiro wavers, helplessly, as it encounters the charm of those large grey eyes and soft big ears and bubbling muscles bunching with every flex and movement.

If Keith is salivating, he pretends it is because of the large ice-cream-like dessert Shiro treats him to.

He tries to talk, to be smooth and open and approachable, and leans just so, well aware of the picture he paints, though no matter what he tries, none of it gets through to Shiro. Keith kicks himself later for not realising sooner that Shiro has his own troubles on his mind, and well, Keith’s behaviour was selfish that day, choosing to be blind to Shiro’s concerns to get a release from his own.

Keith vows to never do something like that again. He spends a lot of time mulling over it next day, while the team helps him prepare for the bonding ceremony.

Lotor treats Keith’s loyalty to the cause and the sacrifice he is making with all due reverence, and so does the Princess. The alien flowers they weave into Keith’s hair symbolise the bravery of a warrior, innocence of youth, and wanderlust — what binds all space explorers. Hunk and Lance help him don a wedding suit. It’s a smart three-piece burgundy outfit they’ve been bickering over while designing it with the help of the Castle’s technology. As Keith runs a hand down the sleeves of the jacket, he marvels at the texture of it. Not quite silk, not quite cotton, but something rich yet sturdy. Pidge is the last to approach Keith and in her hand is a wedding band meant for Keith’s spouse. It’s large, easily falling off Keith’s thumb, and the first real clue about what Keith’s future partner might be like. With the ring heavy in his pocket, Keith hardly spares a glance at himself before marching off towards the Castle’s great hall, the Paladins and Allura hurrying after him.

All he knows of the ceremony is that Coran and Kolivan are going to officiate. Lotor has been impossible to glean any information from and Allura only offered secretive smiles and refused to speak of anything else but the preparations Keith must do in order to match the traditions of the Blades. From soaking and bathing for at least two hours to sleeping with a wooden carving of a mother wolf beneath his pillow, he did it all, without really knowing who is the one doing their own set of traditions in Keith’s name.

All of that secretiveness, in the end, knocks the breath out of Keith’s lungs the moment he sees who, exactly, waits for him beneath an arch of fairy lights and Balmera crystals, all nervous and tense and chewing on his bottom lip. A noise must have escaped Keith, for Shiro looks up, resplendent in his parade uniform, with a flower crown sitting on his head — such a contrast to the wicked blade sheathed at his back.

Their gazes meet and for a long, awestruck moment, the great hall is in total silence, all the guests and allies Keith hardly notices holding their breaths.

And then, Keith runs to Shiro, his feet light as they strike the floor. The tall Galra opens his arms for Keith, his expression of surprise, disbelief, and wonder so adorable and… dear that Keith thinks little of all the bridges they haven’t crossed yet. With the full force of his sprint, he jumps into Shiro’s arms and the Blade doesn’t waver, his hands wrapping tightly around his frame.

“Keith, Keith… I can’t believe it’s _you!_ ”

“They haven’t told me _shit_ , either,” Keith breathes out, some part of him still disbelieving.

By Allura’s side, Lotor chuckles. “Ah, I knew he’ll like this.” Keith, of course, doesn’t hear him, nor sees the pleased grins of his team. All he cares for is Shiro’s warmth and the way how perfectly their bodies slot together.

“I thought… yesterday, why haven’t you told me about the wedding?”

Keith blushes. “I didn’t want to lose you sooner than I could.”

Behind them, Kolivan pointedly clears his throat. “No one is going to lose anyone, Paladin, as long as you let us get on with the ceremony.”

“Right! Uh, apologies,” Keith hastens to step away from Shiro for a socially-appropriate distance such an occasion as a wedding requires. By his side, Shiro straightens his outfit, too, and they share a conspiratory glance between themselves that only seems to amuse Coran further.

The whole ceremony goes in a light-hearted way, the guests laughing at Coran’s jokes and teasing Keith and Shiro about how suddenly nervous they both have gone once the rings have been brought up and put on each other’s hands, Kolivan tying a deep purple, glittering lace into a knot over their hands. It isn’t a custom to kiss on the lips at such ceremonies for the Blades, but it is an Earth custom, so Shiro obliges bending down enough for Keith to reach his lips. And oh does Keith lose himself in it, the warmth spilling through his body and locking firmly between his thighs. He keeps the kiss chaste but it is not enough chaste, not when Shiro looks like _that_ , a crooked, knowing smile stretching his full lips, his kind eyes drinking in all of Keith as if he cannot get enough of the sight.

Keith hardly processes anything of what is going on after, his focus firmly set on the fact that he’s married now to the Galra who saved his life, the Galra who has stolen his heart in seconds…

He excuses himself from Shiro’s side only once, to find Lotor and Allura to hug and thank each, his relief immense.

“Did you really think I’m going to send you off like some trophy wife?” Lotor exclaims, hand clutching his chest but a tease shining brightly in his eyes.

“You know how much is at stake in this war,” Keith reminds him. “I wouldn’t have blamed you if you had to do it.”

“As much as your selflessness is noble,” Allura smiles, “we are the selfish ones, Keith. We all want to see you happy.”

“And considering how Shiro looks at you… It was an easy choice,” Lotor concludes.

Keith stares at the silver band on his finger, little gemstones and engravings resembling a star map, and looks over his shoulder at Shiro, currently being swarmed by Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, all looking positively threatening as they instruct Shiro to do well by Keith, or else. His heart sings at the sight of the Blade, and unable to resist the call that has been in his blood, singing for Shiro ever since he met him, Keith makes his way with the determination of a very horny newly-wed and hooks his hand around Shiro’s tapered waist with a possessiveness that is all foreign and new to him. Shiro, though, makes an appreciative little hum and excuses them with ease and charm that transforms into an equally hungry look the moment they are out of the great hall.

“Do you want to run away?” Keith breathes out, revelling in how large and heavy Shiro’s palm is on his shoulder. He wants it all over his body and… Do the Galra have a heightened sense of smell? Shiro’s nostrils flare and his eyes darken, and he nods and leads Keith to his fighter ship with urgency in his step. Keith only stops by his locker to pull his Paladin armour on, mourning the pretty wedding suit beneath that that no doubt will be crumpled as the smart black under-suit hugs Keith’s body like a second skin. Shiro still eyes him with hunger unhidden when he returns and Keith thanks the stars the flight doesn’t take too long and that Shiro is the fastest pilot Keith has ever seen. They are back to that vaguely outlaw-ish space station and Shiro confidently leads Keith to a room he’s booked from the alien innkeeper they’ve seen yesterday, who now eyes them with knowing smugness.

The moment the door slides shut behind them, Shiro pounces. Keith braces himself as he meets the utter strength and size that are Shiro. It envelops him whole, the urgency of their kisses, the haste of their hands that undo their armour — Shiro is so fond of seeing Keith in his Paladin armour, he almost teases him he shall wear it to the bed sometime. But oh the sounds that rip through Keith’s throat as Shiro’s claws rake over his sides, hooking under his thighs and tossing him onto the bed. The sheets are humble but clean and there’s a lot of pillows Shiro makes use of, building what later Keith realises is a nest. Shiro strips him out of his hard plate, then out of his under-suit, then out of the wedding suit that is as rumpled as Keith has feared. Shiro doesn’t seem to mind, happily exploring Keith with each layer of cloth he peels off until finally, his lips begin to mark the bare skin of Keith’s chest.

And oh do Shiro’s shy smiles and sweetly plump lips hide a sinful, skilled mouth. Keith doesn’t know what comes over him, the low, somewhat pleasant ache in the pit of his belly, but desire coils quick and sure at every pass that broad tongue makes over Keith’s peaked nipples. Before he knows it, he’s coming undone in his wedding suit’s pants, ruining them to Shiro’s happy hum.

“Such a good kitten,” Shiro murmurs into his ear, each brush of Shiro’s lips against Keith’s oversensitive skin sending jolts of desire so intense straight back to his dick, Keith begins to harden again. It only seems to bring satisfaction to Shiro, though is odd to Keith. He peels the rest of Keith’s clothes off, stopping with an amused huff at the sight of Keith’s dagger strapped to his thigh.

“So if I wasn’t a good husband, you would have stabbed me?”

Keith hurriedly undoes the strap. “I didn’t know what kind of a person I am going to end up with.”

Shiro kisses him, his fingers careful on the dagger’s wrapped grip. “Smart, baby.”

Shiro, who has been quite into pleasuring Keith into another orgasm without even reaching his dick yet, halts for a moment, studying the dagger. Keith whines but sits up at the sight of Shiro’s frown.

“Is something wrong?”

“This blade… It’s made of luxite.”

“Oh. I didn’t—“

This is literally the first time someone recognises the odd dark metal of this dagger. When Keith’ has first seen the Blades wield swords and kukri and the like made of a material so similar to his owns, it stunned him into silence. For a long while, he didn’t want to think on what this means, how a Marmora dagger ended up with him on Earth. Even now, in bed with Shiro, he doesn’t want to face it yet.

As if sensing Keith’s hesitance, Shiro puts the dagger away, though still within Keith’s reach, and resumes his exploration of his body, that frown smoothing out entirely.

Chasing away anxious thoughts, Keith gives all of himself to Shiro then, to the murmured praise and compliments, to the sincerity in the pet names. It’s even easier when Shiro’s large hand wraps itself around Keith’s dick, dwarfing him in such a way that makes Keith yearn for those thick, long fingers buried deep in his ass.

He probably says it out loud, for it is exactly what Shiro does the moment Keith comes into his palm. Shiro flips him to lay on his belly and, vaguely, Keith is aware Shiro uses his seed as lube, though the sounds that follow are so obscenely wet Keith can only mewl into the pillows and take the slow, tantalising pump of two, then three, then four fingers.

“I think you’re ready, sweet thing,” Shiro murmurs as he kisses Keith’s bare shoulder. He hums in agreement, twisting enough to be able to see his husband free his dick, slick, with beads of pre-come, and well in proportion with the rest of him.

“Fuck—“

“In a tick, love.”

“Why are you still dressed?”

At that, Shiro laughs, though heat still rises in his cheeks. “Is there a rush? We have all the time in the world now, baby.”

Keith doesn’t know why his eyes water, why does this sentiment, that he has a husband and a lifetime to share with him, bring such a punch of longing to his solar plexus. Shiro cradles him in his arms, shushing and humming softly, whispering sweet nothings.

“Shiro… Do you mean it?” Keith hiccups. “Do you really want this marriage to be like that? A life-long commitment?”

The grey eyes peer into Keith’s very soul, softening at whatever they find.

“Of course, Keith. Ever since I first saw you, I have known no rest.”

Shiro accentuates his point by sinking the tip into Keith’s gaping hole. He whimpers, clawing at the sheets as Shiro coos and lets him adjust.

“I knew you were my everything from the start. This arranged marriage thing… I suspected Kolivan was up to something but that he’d do this… For both of us?”

“The old man cares about you,” Keith murmurs. It’s hard to focus, as Shiro begins to sink deeper, inch after inch of this agonising, perfect stretch. Keith keens when he senses Shiro is sheathed to the hilt, and accepts the praise with a warm, fuzzy feeling blooming in his chest. They hardly talk, after, aside from Shiro praising Keith again and again, making sure he’s comfortable. Keith is so achingly hard, so full, so in love — Shiro is perfect, a perfect mate, everything about him only fuels what has already started to bloom in his heart a long while ago.

Shiro’s huffs and low growls, the bucking of his hips, the sting of the claws that dig into Keith’s sides, the spicy scent filling the room… Keith has never dared to imagine his first time will be something like this, with someone like Shiro.

“Keith… My Keith…”

Keith bites the pillow and shudders through his climax. All the while, Shiro pounds into him with powerful thrusts, and, as dazed and happy Keith is, he doesn’t miss the way how Shiro begins to… swell?

“Mhmwhat’s that,” he manages, as eloquent as ever, as his hand reaches back to where they are joined. There’s a swelling at the base of Shiro’s thick dick, prodding at Keith’s entrance. Behind him, Shiro as good as howls, wrapping his hand over Keith’s and forcing it to stay over the base.

“So sensitive there, husband,” Keith purrs as he peeks over his shoulder at the blushing Shiro.

“Do— Do humans not have knots?”

“No? Our sex is boring in comparison.”

Keith grins at the sight of Shiro’s blush deepening. He has hardly had a glimpse of his husband’s cock, but the feel of that ridged shaft is certainly addictive.

“Well, I am Galra and… Ah, some have dicks with knots, or no knot but two dicks, or some are born intersex…”

“And you’ve a knot, right?”

“D— Double knot—“

“What?!”

“I’m big, even for a Galra, so…”

Shiro guides Keith’s hand a little further and Keith feels it, a larger knot at the very base.

“Fuck, Shiro… I want it. Now.”

“Baby,” Shiro laughs breathlessly. “I love you, and I’m not going to hurt you. Even one knot might be—“

Keith huffs and sinks back on that very knot. The stretch is almost too much, but it’s _Shiro_ so he takes it with reverence, enjoying how full he is. The larger knot will require more work and more lube, even if Shiro’s cock weeps enough to make Keith so wet every sound is loud and squelching, it is not enough. Keith, however, accepts the challenge.

Buried and locked in Keith, Shiro doesn’t last much longer. He spills with fond pet names for Keith on his lips, his knot pulsing and growing even larger. Keith is so full and only now he notices a bump in his belly, stretched both by his husband’s cock and seed. This sets his Galra purring in his ear as he lowers himself, cradling Keith and placing his flesh hand over his tummy, rubbing it fondly.

“Even if we can’t have our own kits… Fuck, baby, seeing you like this…”

“Shiro—“

They kiss, slow and sloppy, giggling in-between. Still, there is a pull tugging at Keith’s heartstrings and he knows it is Shiro, in his arms, massive and good and sweet and _his._ Keith catches Shiro by the chin and pulls him in for another kiss.

“I love you too, husband.”

Shiro’s eyes gleam, and he buries his face in the crook of Keith’s neck as his large body shudders, and his tongue and teeth glide over Keith’s skin with renewed passion.

“I’m glad,” he more drawls than says, “that we’ve tied the knot already. I don’t feel like sharing you with anyone, not ever.”

“Then don’t,” Keith answers, guiding Shiro’s hand between his legs.


End file.
